mira más de cerca el rostro de miss invisible
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: [Importante] Esto está en hiatus y va a volver, como una historia casi completamente distinta. Ya que cuando escribí estos capítulos escribía como mi cara so yea... Esperen versión 2.0 y con algunos cuantos cambios
1. Chapter 1

Mira más de cerca el rostro de "miss invicible"

autor's note: hola de nuevo! aquí vengo con mi segundo fic de vocaloid *;* me encanta escribir de ellos.

disclaimer: vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción.

ahora si, ¡a leer! 

Era un mediodía de invierno, una chica de cabello más blanco que la nieve y ojos inusualmente rojos, caminaba por los pasillos sin ser notada por nadie entre la multitud de gente que avanzaba hacia el comedor del colejio;

Haku, así se llamaba la extraña chica, se ubicó en una mesa bacía casi al fondo del comedor como de costumbre.

Sacó su almuerzo y empezó a comer, cuando vio que cuatro de las chicas más populares: miku hatsune, neru akita, megurine luka, y lili, se acercaban.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa que ella pero cuando haku levantó la mirada de su plato e intentó iniciar una conversación las 4 se miraron entre ellas y sin ninguna discreción se levantaron y se fueron a otra mesa dejando a la alvina nuevamente sola. 

"**sola, sola como todos los otros días." Pensó haku mirando desanimada su plato. **

**¡siempre era lo mismo! Desde que el año escolar había comenzado no se le había acercado una sola persona con intenciones de ser su amiga, y no era que ella fuera una chica antipática o grosera, en realidad ni si quiera le daban la oportunidad de hablar. Al principio había tratado de encajar, había hecho el esfuerzo de acercarse y socializar, cosa que no se le hacía fácil ya que era bastante tímida. ¡incluso intentó cambiar su look y parecerse a hatsune, quien siempre estaba rodeada de amigos, pero solo logró que la tomaran por tonta y se rieran de ella, entonces dejó de intentarlo.**

**Desde ese momento, Día tras día ella permanecía sentada en algún lugar alejado, acompañada por algún libro o manga, iba por ahí sin llamar la atención, sin que nadie se detuviera a mirarla o a preguntarle si estaba bien, si se sentía sola, si necesitaba un amigo.**

**Y cuanto necesitaba un amigo!, su vida nunca había sido fácil, el hecho de ser albina le traía problemas desde pequeña, provocaba que algunos niños se alejaran de ella pero aunque le costó trabajo pudo hacer algunos pocos amigos durante su infancia. Pero ahora que se había mudado todo era diferente, piko y meiko ya no estaban ahí para animarla cuando estaba triste, no estaban para protegerla de quienes se burlaban de ella y le hacían bromas, y no parecía que alguien más estuviera dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.**

**A pesar de todo eso haku nunca se mostraba triste, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por más que la invadieran las ganas de llorar, sabía que eso solo la volvería un blanco más fácil para las bromas de los de más, y definitivamente prefería ser invisible a ser la broma de todos. Por lo menos siendo invisible evitaba ser una carga para las pocas personas que la querían incondicionalmente.**

**Luego del incidente en el almuerzo el día pasó sin pena ni gloria para haku, se fue a su casa y fingió que todo estaba genial en la escuela, como siempre hacía pero esa tranquilidad no le duraría mucho.**

***una semana después***

**En clase de inglez, el profesor les había asignado un proyecto en parejas y por más que haku suplicó para hacerlo sola no hubo caso, tenía que trabajar con len kagamine, quisiera o no. **

**Esto hizo que la chica mala: tsukone tei se enfureciera y la tomara contra ella, sin mencionar a las fans del chico que no se unían a las bromas de tsukone pero tampoco hacían nada para detenerlas. Al final haku cedió a hacer todo el proyecto con tal de que la dejaran en paz pero ya era muy tarde para evitar ser un blanco, molestarla se había vuelto una rutina, y poco a poco estaba acabando con la paciencia y la fuerza de la pobre haku.**

**Hasta que llegó el día en que no pudo resistir más. haku iba bajando las escaleras cuando tsukone salió de la nada y la empujó haciendo que rodara y callera en la fuente que estaba en una esquina como adorno. Todos se amontonaron alrededor, no a ayudar, si a reírse de "miss invisible." Como todos la llamaban y como ella misma se sentía.**

**Cuando sonó la campana para regresar a clases todos se alejaron pero una chica peliverde que pasaba por ahí se acercó a la fuente con intenciones de ver si haku estaba bien, pero cuando la vio ponerse de pie con la misma sonrisa de siempre se alejó suponiendo que lo estaba.**

"**solo mira más de cerca el rostro de miss invisible." Dijo haku en un suzurro.**

"**mira más detenidamente y talvez te dés cuenta de por que espera con ancias el día que alguien pregunte su nombre." Pensó mientras veía a la peliverde alejarse.**

**Y así, empapada y con el tobillo probablemente torcido se fue al salón de música, no quería volver a clases, no quería volver a ese lugar, estaba harta, por más que lo negara, por más que cerrara los ojos y pretendiera que las bromas, las risas, los apodos, y la gente que solo la veía como algo con lo que podían divertirse no eran reales, ya no era suficiente.**

**Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado haku lloró, en silencio, con solo el salón de música como testigo dejó salir todo eso que la hacía sentir tan innecesaria y tan sola.**

**Después de desahogarse recordó las palabras que le habían surgido cuando todos se alejaron dejándola en la fuente y se puso a cantar..**

"**mira una vez más la vida de "miss invisible, mira más detenidamente, solo quiero que intentes ponerte en sus zapatos" **

"**mira más de cerca el rostro de miss invisible, mira más de cerca y talvez entonces comprendas por que espera con ancias el día que alguien pregunte su nombre."**

**Cantar esos verzos la tranquilizó pero no volvió a clases, se quedó tocando el piano hasta que no quedó nadie en los salones o en los pasillos; lo que haku no sabía es que una persona se había detenido a escucharla y también la había estado observando desde hacía un tiempo..**

**Unos cuantos días después, un día como los de más en los que haku contaba los minutos para que el timbre de salida sonara, llega un chico, uno que ella no recordaba haber visto, se acerca a su mesa en el comedor, y se sienta junto a ella en silencio.**

**¿fin?**

**autor's note: Bueno, no es lo mejor que he escrito, honestamente esperaba que me quedara más emotivo y toda la cosa, pero considerando que eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando lo escribí, podía haber estado peor. en fin, tengo intenciones de continuarlo pero ¡todavía no tengo idea de quien es el chico que aparece! así que lo dejo a votación, si leen dejen un review y díganme con quien quieren que empareje a haku (no puede ser len porque ya se menciona en este capítulo)  
**

**lo que me dio la idea para este fic fue una canción de Taylor Swift, pero mientras escribía perdí el rumbo y lo único que quedó de la canción son las dos frases que canta Haku. **

**gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer, espero que les guste y por favor, si leen dejen un review, no importa si es un tomatazo, si lo lanzan despacio no me va a doler! :P **

**ate: cami rin **


	2. Chapter 2 El chico misterioso

Chapter2: el chico misterioso.

notas de autora: Hola gente, por fin me decidí a actualizar!

la verdad es que el capítulo me quedó iper largo, mucho más que el anterior, pensaba dividirlo en dos capítulos pero después lo leí y no encontraba como hacerlo, aparte me gustó como quedó. así que espero que a ustedes también les guste.

aclaraciones:[] : diálogos

"": pensamientos

*: cambio de narrador o flashback.

no los aburro más, ¡a leer! ;)

Haku's POV

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el problema con tei tsukone en la fuente, dos semanas desde que casi pierdo la paciencia como nunca lo había hecho. Esta vez la tonta forma de humillarme de tsukone me dejó un tobillo torcido y unos pocos días sin pisar la escuela, cosa que no estaba nada mal, la verdad, sería feliz si pudiera volverme a mudar, o al menos cambiarme a mi antigua escuela donde por lo menos había dos personas que me querían y no dejaban que los de más me humillaran.

Cuando regresé al colegio la semana siguiente al incidente, las cosas seguían igual, tsukone tan insoportable y aterradora como siempre, su odio sin sentido hacia mí no había cambiado ni un poco,. Es más, parecía haber empeorado, continuaba molestándome, ponía mensajes en mi cacillero insultándome, hasta había creado un blog para eso, y me perseguía en los pacillos para golpearme, y todo gracias al tal kagamine y el tonto proyecto de ingles en el cual, para rematar, nos fue pésimo.

A pesar de todo esto, ya no me siento tan sola, y el odio de tei ya no me afecta como antes. Y creo que todo es gracias a ese chico.

Normal POV

Haku se encontraba en su habitación hablando por videochat con Piko y Meiko, hacía semanas que no hablaban y tenía muchas cosas que contarles, cuando terminó de hablarles de tsukone y como la había convertido en la vurla de todos, meiko estaba furioza.

[Juro que voy a ir hasta allá a patear a la tal tsukone, y cuando termine con ella no se va a acordar ni de su nombre, podrá dar miedo, pero nadie con un bate de baseball es suficiente contra super meiko sama, nadie asusta más que yo cuando se trata de proteger a mi nee-chan. y que pasa con todos los de más, como es que no te ayudaron, bola de inveciles, no los conozco y los odio a todos]. Dijo lista para matar a alguien

[ya calmate! Y no actúes como una niña inmadura.] le gritó Piko tirándole con una almohada para que se callara. [-y deja que haku continue con su historia que ahora viene la parte interesante-].

[claro! El chico!, quien es?, de donde salió? Te habló? Tengo que golpearlo por algo?.] dijo meiko acordándose de lo que haku le había dicho un rato antes en un mensaje de texto.

[no sé como se llama, técnicamente no me habló, y no, no tienes que golpearlo por nada, meiko.] ." Dijo Haku con su paciencia característica, y es que cuando se trataba de protejerla, su amiga podía llegar a ser un poco exagerada y a veces hasta sobreprotectora; aunque tomando en cuenta los problemas por los que Haku había pasado desde pequeña, no se podía culpar a meiko por excederse al cuidarla. Y para Haku era una suerte tener a alguien como ella.

"**no entiendo por que se emosiona tanto, es solo un amigo, es más ni si quiera sé si somos amigos.": pensó Haku ante el comportamiento de la castaña; de todos modos siguió contándoles lo sucedido. **

HAKU'S POV

Todo comenzó el día que tenía que volver a clases después del problema con Tsukone, estos días en casa habían sido los mejores en mucho tiempo, no extra´ñaba para nada el colegio, menos cuando recordaba lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de pensar que no soportaba más la forma en que me trataban, pero terminaba diciéndome que tenía que hacerlo por mi madre, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo para mandarme a estudiar a esa escuela ya que no era nada barata. Así que a pesar de que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a clases, acepté que no me quedaba de otra. esa mañana hice todo lo que pude para evitar la multitud y pasar desapercibida, no quería ver a nadie y que nadie me viera, a de más por más que lo negara estaba muy triste y asustada, caminaba mirando a todos lados para ver que no hubiera señales de tei cerca, y me resultaba una mición casi imposible mantener la sonrisa fingida con la que siempre engañaba a todos.

Para mi suerte era hora del almuerzo y nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, parece que llegar tarde tiene su lado bueno después de todo.

*flashback*

Me encontraba en la mesa de siempre, en la esquina más alejada, mirando el reloj y comiendo tan rápido como podía cuando escuché los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba. Estaba segura de que era tsukone, o su compañera de batalla, la tal cul. intenté hacer lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, correr, pero mis piez no parecían tener ganas de hacerme caso, así que me quedé esperando el golpe, o empujón, o lo que sea que quisieran hacerme esta vez.

Esperé, esperé, y esperé, pero nada de eso sucedió. La persona, que ahora estaba casi segura de que no era tei, ni su secuaz menos malvada pero igual de aterradora y loca, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó enfrente de mi.

Miré de reojo buscando algo que pudiera decirme quien era la extraña,

O debería decir: ¿extraño?

"**un chico, ¿Quién será, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberlo visto **antes." "**y por que se sentaría con la fenómeno de la escuela?," "tal vez perdió una apuesta o **algo." Intenté explicarme que estaba haciendo él ahí y por que no se había alejado aún.

"**lo más probable es que no me haya visto la cara, si, no tiene idea de quien soy, por eso está aquí**.": concideré esta como la obción más lójica, y me quedé ahí sin ninguna intención de levantar la mirada del plato.

Mientras pensaba en posibles razones, noté que el chico me miraba interrogante; así que no me quedó nada más que hacer excepto dirijirle la mirada para que viera quien era yo, seguramente cuando se diera cuenta de quien era se levantaría y se iría, como todos los de más.

Levanté lentamente la vista del plato y lo observé bien. Era un chico bastante guapo, vestía un traje muy formal para un estudiante de secundaria, un saco gris con una corbata roja, y llevaba unos auriculares colgados; tenía el cabello rojo y arremolinado, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que había estado mirando hacia otro lado.

En ese instante, como si se hubiera percatado de que lo observaba curiosa, se giró. Nos quedamos mirando y "**¿me sonrió?": **

"bien, esto es extraño.": pensé intentando evitar el contacto visual con él; pero por alguna razón, todavía más desconocida que todas las que trajeron al chico hasta mi mesa, me encontré mirándolo directo a los ojos y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento noté algo que encerio atrajo mi atención..

"sus ojos!.": eran rojos. Tan rojos como los míos. O quiza más. Era como mirar dos flamas encenderse.

[ h hola, ss ssoy.. soy, haku yowane.]: dije timidamente a modo de presentación mientras salía de mi asombro y despegaba mi mirada ahora atenta, de sus ojos.

El chico no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a recojerse el cabello que le caía en los ojos y a cruzar su mirada con la mía una vez más, mientras asentía en forma de saludo.

yo todavía estaba paralizada por esos ojos rojo fuego, que combinaban con su cabello despeinado y su ropa. Pero junté el coraje suficiente para hablar de nuevo y dije:

[si quieres, quiero decir, si no te molesta mi presencia, puedes quedarte.] él solo asintió y volvió a sonreírme.

Y continuamos comiendo en silencio.

*fin del flashback*

POV NORMAL

[y así a pasado cada día de esta última semana.]. dijo Haku terminando de contarles la historia del chico misterioso, como lo había apodado la castaña.

[sabes lo que significa eso verdad?.] dijo meiko con una de esas sonrisas suyas que o indicaban que todos terminarían metidos en un lío o que estaba por decir algo que le costaría un golpe.

[no en realidad, que significa?.] respondió haku despistada como siempre.

[que nuestra pequeña haku está creciendo, ya tiene un admirador secreto, y por como nos hablas del chico misterioso no parece que te desagrade mucho haku-chan, es más, yo diría que te gusta, es eso o quieres que te cambie sus ojos por los tuyos, cosa que no tendría nada de sentido porque son del mismo color.] dijo meiko agrandando cada vez más su sonrisa.

[por favor meiko no digas tonterías, a penas lo conoce, a de más ya sabemos lo tímida que es haku cuando se trata de hablar con extraños, en lugar de molestarla y hacer que se aleje de él deberíamos alegrarnos.] dijo piko reflexivo como siempre. [aunque ahora que te veo bien, estás muy roja Haku, te encuentras bien? O será que meiko por una vez en la vida tiene razón y si te gusta este chico misterioso.] inquirió notando lo sonrojada que estaba su amiga.

[no, no, claro que no tiene razón, es decir, como podría gustarme alguien que ni si quiera sé como se llama?, ni me ha hablado directamente, por lo que sé podría ser un psicópata, u otro mujeriego que solo se acerca a mi por lastima.] dijo más que nada para convencerse a si misma.

[aunque, dudo que lo sea, es muy amable y aunque no me habla, siempre escucha lo poco que consigo decirle]: dijo de nuevo para sí misma.

Se quedó unos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos, la verdad era que ni ella sabía que era eso tan extraño que le provocaba este chico, pero fuera lo que fuera le daba fuerzas para soportar todo. Y eso también hacía sentir bien a sus amigos.

**[está bien Haku, no me hagas caso, no tienes que responderme eso ahora, piko tiene razón, eres muy timida con los extraños, sobre todo con los chicos. Siento haberme apresurado tanto.]: se disculpó meiko. **

**[si, después de todo, si fuera cierto que te gusta, sería la primera vez que sientes algo así por alguien y no debemos apurarte. Bien meiko, hasta que por fin me escuchas y usas esas neuronas para algo productivo]: dijo piko apoyando a su amiga y ganándose un golpe de su parte. **

**[gracias amigos, es bueno saber que siempre puedo confiar en ustedes y contarles lo que sea, y no se preocupen, cuando descubra que es esta sensación tan extraña se los diré.]: dijo haku con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de meiko y piko. **

**bueno, hasta acá lo dejo por hoy :) como dije arriba, me quedó gigante, pero espero que les alla gustado, y espero estar mejorando en esto! busqué formas de hacer todo lo más entendible que se pueda, pero sin las barras de separación estoy perdida. si alguien es tan amable de explicarme como las agrego lo voy a adorar. **

**en fin, gracias por leer, y si soportaron lo que va de este proyecto de fic, dejen su opinión en un review, porque no puedo mejorar si no me ayudan a hacerlo! **

**me despido hasta cuando mi inspiración quiera: cami rin. **


	3. Chapter 3

*autor note*

*sale de la cueva en la que estuvo escondida desde Junio*

¡Hola! ¡personas que todavía me aguantan! bueno, estuve bastante desaparecida, lo sé, hace un siglo que no actualizo, también lo sé. y tengo como medio millón de excusas para eso, pero como no los quiero aburrir antes de empezar el capítulo las diré al final. -

Capítulo 3 – Teto: la enérgica Cupido

*normal POV*

La mañana siguiente Haku ni si quiera escuchó su alarma. No fue hasta que Lili –su madre-, la despertó, que ella notó que ya era de mañana. Cuando Lili entró a la habitación a ver como estaba su hija, se sorprendió de verla dormir tan tranquilamente, porque aunque Haku no se lo hubiera dicho, Lili estaba enterada de las pesadillas que atormentaban su sueño desde que se habían mudado, y también de los problemas a los que Haku se enfrentaba en la escuela. incluso estuvo pensando en volver a su antiguo trabajo y mudarse de vuelta a su vieja ciudad si las cosas no mejoraban, pero algo le decía que eso no sería tan necesario. Haku incluso estaba sonriendo dormida.

*Haku's POV*

Hacía tanto tiempo que las pesadillas me acechaban que ya me había acostumbrado a ellas, por eso cuando me vi a mi misma en el pequeño parque de la ciudad donde vivía [aquel donde conocí a Meiko], no entendía de que se podría tratar mi sueño esta vez. Era un día muy bonito, yo estaba sentada en una banca esperando algo, o a alguien, de repente veía como un chico caminaba hacia mi, supuse que sería Piko pero al ver una alborotada cabellera roja me di cuenta de que no era él si no el chico misterioso. Se acercaba a mi, saludaba, me sonreía, caminábamos juntos por el parque mientras charlábamos, luego nos sentamos bajo un árbol e hicimos un día de campo.. nada raro pasó, no había voces insultándome, no había visiones horribles de mí misma siendo atacada por alguna criatura extraña, no había paisajes sombríos y escalofriantes; solo nosotros pasando una linda mañana en el parque como dos buenos amigos. En un momento del sueño, él decía que tenía que hablarme de algo importante, con cada palabra comenzaba a acercarse más y más a mí hasta quedar a escazos centímetros uno del otro, y de repente

-Haku chan, despiértate, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.- La voz de mi madre me sobresaltó, me jiré en la cama al tiempo que el sueño se desvanecía y mis ojos se abrían, bostecé y me desperecé, antes de que mi madre saliera del cuarto con un –Apurate y baja a desayunar,- no pude evitar notar que se veía mucho menos preocupada que las últimas semanas.

Me levanté con pereza de la cama, busqué algo cómodo que ponerme y por instinto miré el reloj, 7:05, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dormido tanto? ¿y que no hubiera escuchado la alarma?. En ese momento recordé lo que había soñado y me sorprendí, primero por el hecho de no haber ttenido ninguna pesadilla, y segundo porque el sueño era muy, "aahaa! ¡como una cita!" grité para mis adentros mientras revolvía el armario buscando ropa cómoda, ¿"¿y si Meiko tiene razón?" "¿y si me gusta?", "pero, no, es imposible, ni sé como se llama, ni hemos hablado, y es demasiado lindo como para fijarse en alguien tan sin gracia como yo," me sonrrojé por pensar eso, y a la vez me deprimí, era cierto, en el remoto e hipotético caso de que me gustara, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que él sintiera lo mismo.

Me dejé de reflecciones tontas y ya vestida, bajé a desayunar. Comí lo más rápido que pude así todavía podría llegar en hora, agarré mis cosas, me despedí de mi madre y salí corriendo hacia la escuela.

Al llegar me quedé en un lugar alejado como siempre, ya que la campana no había sonado, cerca de mí escuché a los Kagamine y a Gumi Megpoid charlando animadamente sobre algo; ¡como extrañaba a Piko y Meiko en estos momentos!, la verdad que cada vez que veía a esos tres, me recordaban a nosotros.

La conversación, hasta el momento no me interesaba para nada, hasta que Gumi dijo algo que atrajo mi atenció.

-Escuché que vendrá una chica nueva a nuestra clase, espero que sea agradable, no una engreída como Neru y su grupo.- dijoGumi entuciasmada.

-Sí, creo que escuché a los chicos hablando de ella hace rato, espero que podamos sumarla a nuestro grupo, sería genial tener a otra chica.- habló esta vez Rin Kagamine.

-Con que no sea otra fangirl obsecionada, como Neru, o una Chiflada como Tsukone me alcanza.- dijo Len con cierto enojo. A veces me sentía mal por él, tenía tantas admiradoras que le era imposible estar tranquilo con sus amigos sin que un grupo de chicas se le abalanzara, y aunque me hubiera metido en problemas con Tsukone en parte por su culpa, no parecía mal chico.

No terminó de decir el nombre de la demonio de Tei que esta ya estaba colgada de él acosándolo, al igual que el resto de su club de fans. Pobre Len, uno de estos días lo van a desarmar.

salí corriendo de ahí antes que Tei notara mi presencia [aunque dudo que lo hiciera, estaba muy ocupada tirándosele ensima al rubio] pero de todos modos me fui.

apenas llegué al salón sonó la campana.

Kiyoteru sensei entró e hizo el anuncio que todos estaban esperando. en lo personal no me hacía mucha ilusión lo de la chica nueva, seguramente no me hablara, así que, para que?.

-Chicos, hoy se unirá una alumna nueva a nuestra clase, por favor denle la bienvenida y sean amables con ella.- dijo Kiyoteru sensei. La puerta se abrió y una chica de apariencia bastante interesante apareció.

-Por favor, presentate con tus compañeros.- pidió el profesor.

La chica se quitó los auriculares y comenzó a hablar.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kasane teto, me gusta cantar y amo el pan francés, ah, y que nadie se atreva a burlarse de mi cabello, porque lo lamentará.- dijo con un aura oscura mientras sus coletas y la cadena que llevaba colgando de su falda se movían haciendo sonar más aterradoras sus palabras.

–por cierto, soy una gran Cupido así que, ténganlo en mente-. Agregó con una sonrisa al tiempo que hacía una pose muy graciosa. Había que admitir que parecía simpática, loca, pero simpática, seguramente sería popular en muy poco tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Kasane san, puedes sentarte junto ha.. Yowane.- dijo el profesor señalando el asiento vacío al lado del mío.

Me acomodé en mi lugar intentando no llamar mucho su atención, y más importante, intentando no molestarla. Aunque ahora que la veía de cerca, me recordaba mucho a alguien.

La miré intentando averiguar a quien se parecía, estaba vestida con un traje rojo y gris, de su falda colgaba una cadena que le daba un aspecto de chica gótica o algo por el estilo, tenía el cabello rojo recojido en dos coletas que si las mirabas bien se parecían a un par de taladros, cosa que llamó bastante mi atención.

-oye! Que se supone que estás mirando?-, dijo molesta.

-ETO,no, disculpa, es que, yo, tú, te pareces a alguien que conozco-." Dije tímidamente, casi en un zusurro y apartando la mirada, esperando no hacer otra enemiga.

-ah, claro, eso era, estabas tan interesada en mi cabello que creí que ibas a hacer algún comentario tonto sobre él, siento haberte hablado tan cortante, soy Kasane Teto, mucho gusto-. Dijo sonriendo de nuevo, esta chica seguro era bipolar.

-Mucho gusto Kasane san, soy Yowane Haku-

-Olvida las formalidades, puedes llamarme Teto, me caes bien sabes?, creo que seremos buenas amigas. -

-p p pero, yo no soy para nada popular, al contrario, soy invisible, soy la rara, no deberías estar hablando conmigo.- dije avergonzada, -s e arruinaría tu imagen y serías conocida como la amiga de miss invisible, o como, no ´sé, un apodo realmente cruel que ahora no se me ocurre-

Teto se rió, -no me importa, eres una de las pocas chicas que no me da mala impresión, se ve que tienes cerebro, y eres tierna, ¡te adoptaría como mi hermanita! Seguro nos llevaríamos mejor que con el idiota malhumorado de mi hermano.- -a de más no me preocupa mi imagen, la gente puede llegar a ser realmente molesta y descerebrada cuando se trata de juzgar a los de mas, así que no me importa lo que piensen. Y a ti tampoco debería importarte.-

Wow, definitivamente era una chica con personalidad, "todo lo opuesto a mí", pensé.

-Sí, es cierto, no debería importarme.. gracias Teto chan-. Dije sonriéndole.

En ese momento Kiyoteru sensei nos llamó la atención por hablar mucho, así que nos callamos e hicimos como que nos interesaba la clase, Teto comenzó a escribir en mi cuaderno, me hizo un millón de preguntas, como si me gustaba alguien, quien era mi mejor amiga, si conocía a algún chico que le pudiera presentar, cosas así. La clase se me pasó demasiado rápido, antes de que me diera cuenta la campana sonó y ya era la hora del almuerzo,.

-Haku chan, te molesta si almuerzo contigo? seguramente conoces a todos aquí, cuéntame, a quien tengo que odiar por invesil?- dijo Teto haciéndome reír.

-ah, espera, recordé que tengo que buscar a mi hermano, me robó el almuerzo y voy a desquitarme! Vete si quieres, después te alcanzo.- dijo Teto corriendo en dirección a los salones de tercero. Yo me dirijí al comedor, como siempre mezclándome entre la gente y mirando hacia todos lados hasta que escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Vi a Megpoid corriendo en mi dirección y me tranquilicé, ella al menos no me vendría a molestar.

-Disculpa, Yowane san,- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor. –Eres amiga de Kasane san? Te importa si le pedimos que almuerce con nosotros?- dijo señalándose a ella a los gemelos, y al chico de pelo azúl cuyo nombre nunca recuerdo.

-Claro, no hay problema, a de más seguro se llevaran bien, y Teto parece una chica muy popular, sería más normal que se juntara con ustedes antes que con-

me interrumpí dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-si quieres puedes venir, es que pensé que almorzarías con ese chico con el que estás siempre, es lindo por cierto, ¿están saliendo o algo?. Ah perdón, nunca hablé contigo y ahora te pregunto estas cosas, soy una entrometida. Disculpa.- dijo Gumi

-Ehe, no, digo, no solo somos amigos, no sé como se llama, y no te preocupes, no me molesta- dije bajando cada vez más la voz.

Ah, es una lástima, se ven lindos juntos.- dijo sonriendo.

-Si tu lo dices- le contesté sonrojada.

-oye, eres muy amable Yowane, no sé por que nunca hablamos- dijo Gumi mientras entrabamos al comedor.

-¡mira!, allá está Teto, y ese no es tu amigo?- dijo Gumi señalando la mesa donde siempre me sentaba.

Caminé hasta donde estaba y la encontré discutiendo por un ovento con nada más ni nada menos que,.. como sea que se llamara.

-Teto, si tanto querías un almuerzo, ¿Qué te costaba levantarte temprano y hacerlo, como una persona normal.-

-me costaba! Y mucho! Debo dormir para que mis habilidades de Cupido supremo funcionen a la perfección, a de más no te estoy pidiendo todo el ovento, solo el sándwich de pan francés.-

En ese momento me di cuenta del parecido entre ellos, mismo color de cabello, mismos rasgos faciales, mismo color de ojos, hasta mismos colores de ropa!

Él se giró hacia donde yo estaba, con todas las intenciones de ignorar holimpicamente los argumentos de mi nueva amiga.

-Hola Yowane, lo siento, no te había visto, siéntate si quieres.- me dijo muy amable el chico. Era la primera vez que me dirijía la palabra, y su voz era tan llamativa como él.

-Haku! ¡¿Ted, se conocen?- se dignó a preguntar Teto olvidándose del sándwich.

-S S SÍ,- me atreví a responder.

-Claro, tú la conoces?- preguntó Ted [¡por fin sabía su nombre!], a su hermana.

-Sí, Haku es mi nueva amiga.-

-Así que tú eres la que tuvo la mala suerte de sentarse al lado de mi hermana. Pobre de ti Yowane, tener que aguantar a esta loca intento de Cupido con taladros en la cabeza no es cosa fácil, yo vivo con ella y a veces diría que soy adoptado. Mejor no te le acerques mucho, o te va a contagiar su mal carácter- dijo muy serio Ted ganándose un golpe.

-¡repite eso!- dijo Teto sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que sus curiosas coletas empezaran a girar como locas. -¡ahora por eso me llevaré tu obento!- dijo quitándole la cajita, -Vamos Haku.

En ese momento Gumi, quien estaba muy entretenida viendo la discusión de los hermanos preguntó si Teto quería sentarse con ella y sus amigos, Teto aceptó.

-¿Qué hay de ti Haku, ¿te nos unes?- dijo Gumi.

-Eto, Yo.. no lo sé..- no quería dejar a Ted solo.

-Ve si quieres Yowane , no me molesta estar solo, mejor solo que mal acompañado.- dijo ganándose otro golpe de parte de Teto ¡era increíble lo bien que se llevaban!.

-No, lo siento, tal vez otro día Gumi.- respondí por fin.

-ah, ya entiendo! Está bien, nos vemos en clase Haku chan!- dijo Teto y se fue muy animada con Gumi.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de nosotros se giró y me sonrió haciendo la misma señal de lanzar una flecha que había hecho cuando dijo que era una gran Cupido.. por qué?

*autor note*

y bueno acá el tercer capítulo! iba a ser más largo pero lo terminé cortando así no me demoro otro siglo en actualizar.

Como ya dije tengo como medio millón de excusas por haberme desaparecido tanto. primero que nada, mi computadora volvió a romperse y hubo que formatearla otra vez. por suerte fui inteligente y respaldé todo. Después tuve exámenes, y después mi inspiración se tomó vacaciones.

Así que si después de todo este tiempo alguien sigue leyendo mi pobre y abandonado fic, se lo agradezco mucho! n-n

Espero actualizar pronto, pero por las dudas ¡felíz navidad y fin y comienzo de año para todos!

pd: Dije en el capítulo anterior que traducía fics, pero como el primer intento fue un fracaso, retiro lo dicho (?) aunque si alguien quiere arriesgarse yo no tengo problemas en ayudar.


End file.
